


Холода пройдут

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Incest, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Эльза замерзает.





	Холода пройдут

В личный кабинет королевы потоком льются тёплые солнечные лучи, заставляя переливаться золотые узоры на стенах и хрустальную люстру. Свежий ветер с берега несёт аромат множества цветов. Летний вечер в королевстве Эрендел уютный и светлый, наполненный весельем и смехом, почти осязаемым счастьем.

Жители в безопасности, покуда с ними королева Эльза.

И лишь сама королева мёрзнет, кутаясь в тёплую шаль и пытаясь не отвлекаться от дел. Эльза, с её любовью к морозам, сейчас не может побороть крупную дрожь, отчего подпись на очередном документе выходит неровной, не королевской, неидеальной. Так нельзя, Эльза и всё, что она делает, должно быть идеально. Испорченный лист откладывается на угол стола — потом нужно будет переписать, дрожащие руки неловко задевают стопку уже готового, и пол устилает ковром из бумаги.

— Ох, Эльза, — в голосе матери, зазвучавшем так внезапно, сочувствие, разочарование и звон льдинок. Эльза замирает, не успев подняться. — Ты ведь должна была быть хорошей девочкой. Смотри, что ты наделала, теперь всё перепуталось!

Эльза замечает, что по столу, в который она непроизвольно вцепилась, ползут ледяные узоры — она вновь потеряла контроль над своей магией, она вновь что-то заморозила. Она отдёргивает руки, прижимая их к груди. Ей холодно и страшно, и это невольно откидывает во времена детства. Только теперь родители ей не помогут.

— Почему ты сняла перчатки? — разгневанной вьюгой звучит голос отца. Эльзе хочется закрыть уши, но она в ужасе понимает, что не может пошевелиться. — Ты ведь знаешь, что не можешь себя контролировать, что уничтожаешь всё на своём пути. Эльза, ты должна была сберечь этот секрет, что же ты наделала?

— Я научилась это контролировать, — она едва может говорить от холода. — Я теперь не опасна, люди меня любят, я не причиню никому вреда.

Она жмурится, как тогда, в самом начале её личного ада, сразу после ранения Анны, когда страшно было от любой снежинки, от собственных слишком холодных рук, когда она могла несколько раз за ночь проснуться от повторяющегося кошмара — Анна, в которую она попадет ледяным зарядом, лежит на снегу без движения. Тогда Эльза напевала самой себе песни, которые ей через дверь пела Анна, чтобы успокоиться.  
Сейчас она просто пытается убедить себя — это только видения, и они ошибаются.

— Маленькая, наивная Эльза, не слушающаяся родителей. — Эльза чувствует обжигающе холодное прикосновение к своей щеке, кожу словно протыкают сотней игл. — Ты ведь помнишь, как они кричали, что ты монстр, как убегали от тебя в страхе, как мечтали убить тебя? Ты думаешь, для них что-то изменилось? Нет, милая Эльза, что бы ты ни делала — ты на самом деле чудовище, опасное для всех вокруг.

Поразительно, она — ледяная королева, которой не страшны даже самый лютый мороз и разбушевавшаяся вьюга, сейчас ощущает себя словно…

— ... словно Анна тогда, правда? — в голосе слышна улыбка из острых ледяных пик. — Скажи, Эльза, а ты не боишься за неё? Не страшно ли тебе однажды проснуться и увидеть, что рядом лежит холодная безжизненная статуя? Ты ведь сегодня потеряла контроль, неужели ты так уверена, что это не повторится?

Невесомые пальцы скользят по лицу, волосам, спине. Сила рвётся наружу, стремясь заморозить всё вокруг, но Эльза стискивает зубы и не выпускает её. Она научилась контролю. Она больше не та маленькая, напуганная самой собой девочка. Она сильная, она сможет, она выдержит.

— Однажды ты их всех погубишь. Однажды ты своими руками уничтожишь всё, что тебе так дорого.

Пальцы смыкаются на шее. Дыхание перехватывает, в горле першит, и Эльза откашливается колкими снежинками. Её ласково гладят по голове в жесте поддельной поддержки, делая ситуацию только хуже.

Солнце больше не греет, скрытое тяжёлыми тёмными тучами, и Эльзе кажется, что она промёрзла до костей, до самого сердца и больше ничто не в силах ей помочь.

— Эльза! — Ударяя дверь о стену, в кабинет радостным рыжим ураганом влетает Анна. Спохватывается на полпути к столу и, почти танцуя, возвращается закрыть за собой дверь. На замок — у королевы важное совещание, не беспокоить!

— Эльза, представляешь, — Анна натыкается взглядом на раскиданные бумаги, недоумённо хмурится, но тут же принимается спешно их собирать, попутно тараторя. — Мы сегодня ходили в лес с Кристоффом, там он показывал мне разные ягоды. Представляешь, клюква такая кислая, а ещё очень похожа на бруснику, только крупнее! И Свен чуть не провалился в болото, пока мы шли, а ещё Кристофф зацепился шапкой за ветку и потом долго не мог её снять — я так смеялась.

Эльза улыбается, почти физически чувствуя, как разжимается на горле ледяной обруч.

— А Олаф всё это время строил с детьми на берегу замки из песка. Ему так понравилось, говорит, что песок — это почти как снег, только летний вариант и падает не с неба. Только вот он очень грустил от того, что все потом побежали купаться в море, а он — нет.

Анна сгружает кривоватую стопку на стол и совсем не как подобает принцессе плюхается сестре на колени.

— Хей, ты сегодня какая-то молчаливая. — Анна заботливо вглядывается в её бледное лицо, а потом взгляд её цепляется за пушистую шаль. — Но ведь сегодня же просто пекло, Эльза. Ты не заболела?

Она прижимается губами ко лбу. От места прикосновения распространяется упоительное тепло, которое, однако, быстро исчезает.

— Температура нормальная, — задумчиво тянет Анна.

— Всё хорошо, не волнуйся, я просто устала. — Эльза старается улыбнуться как можно более ободряюще и, судя по тому, как тает беспокойство на лице Анны — у неё получается.

— Тебе нужно передохнуть, Эльза, ты совсем себя измотала. Завтра в городе планируется какое-то торжество, будут танцы, музыка, яркие гирлянды. Думаю, жители будут рады, если туда придёт королева, а тебе не помешает развеяться.

— Анна, посмотри, сколько тут документов, которые мне нужно прочитать и одобрить или написать свои замечания, не думаю, что в таком случае стоит устраивать себе выходной. Ещё и собрания с министрами, аудиенции с жителями, а король и королева Короны приглашают на пятую годовщину возвращения принцессы.

Анна обнимает её и утыкается носом в шею.

Тепло и уютно. Эльза прикрывает глаза.

— Эльза, — дыхание Анны касается кожи, — если ты на один день позволишь себе расслабиться и повеселиться — Эренделл не рухнет. А с бумагами я потом тебе помогу, но давай завтра проведём день вдвоём. Может, даже уедем из замка, но первым делом точно подольше поспим!

Эльза смеётся — сколько бы времени ни прошло, любовь Анны к долгому сну искоренить невозможно.

— Хорошо, — шепчет она, целуя сестру в рыжую макушку. На душе легко и совсем не страшно.

Холод сколько угодно может атаковать, оборачивая против неё её же силу, но пока с ней рядом её личное солнце, которое она так любит — Эльза уверена, что со всем справится.


End file.
